


And The Clouds Rolled Back...

by Sashataakheru



Series: The Ballad of Prince Alex and King Greg: A Royal AU [11]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Giant!Greg, Greg taking care of Alex, Keeping Each Other Company, M/M, Midnight, Shooting Stars, Size Kink, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Winter Solstice, little rituals, making wishes, royal au, snowy mountain landscapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 13: Winter WonderlandAlex might not understand all the reasons why Greg needs to be on the mountain at the winter solstice, but he's going to be there, right by his side, until the night is over.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: The Ballad of Prince Alex and King Greg: A Royal AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158353
Kudos: 5





	And The Clouds Rolled Back...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'winter wonderland', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)
> 
> Why, yes, I skipped Dec 12, but that's only so I can post my traditions fic about Saturnalia tomorrow on Dec 17, the traditional first day of Saturnalia. :D Moar Roman AU is coming! :D

The mountain was deathly quiet. Alex had always marvelled at how strange it was to be here during the winter, when the train stopped running, and people generally stayed inside. To be on the top of Mount Snowdon in December was an exercise in isolation and the deep winter, and he never dared do it without Greg. Only Greg could keep him safe up here, with His warmth and connection to the mountain. Alone, Alex was at the mercy of the winter. 

Tonight, there was a gentle breath from the mountain. Contented sleeping, perhaps, though Alex never dared guess. That was information only Greg knew, and rarely shared. They were sitting together on the peak, watching the white world below, though there wasn't much they could see. Clouds and fog clung to the ground, making the train station faint and fuzzy. 

"You've never told me why we have to come up here at midnight on the night of the winter solstice. Is it an ancestral thing? Why do I have to be here anyway? You do lots of this stuff on your own without me, sir," Alex said, his breath visible in the air in front of him as he wrapped himself up tighter into his coat. 

"It's just what the dragon asked for, and I'm unwilling to argue," Greg said shortly.

Alex didn't reply, got the feeling Greg wouldn't answer any more about that. He felt Greg pull an arm around his shoulders and bring him close. Alex appreciated it, because Greg had a way of chasing away the cold. 

"Maybe it's because you don't need to be alone anymore," Alex said, staring at the ground. 

Greg kissed his head then. "Maybe, yeah. It is easier being out here with you, that's for sure."

Alex snuggled against Him, and gazed idly at the world. Everything felt so far away from up here, and there were rarely any visitors, so it was easy to forget the rest of the world existed, at least until the train returned. Alex closed his eyes for what he thought was simply a second.

The world was different now, the skies clear and the mountain visible again. It was the sort of view that you really only saw on Christmas cards, where everything had this perfect, crisp, snowy look, like it was completely untouched. Even the trees had the temerity to look perfect with their dusting of snow. Alex gasped at the sight. He'd never seen the mountain look so perfect. He felt Greg nudging him then and Alex looked up to see Him pointing at the sky.

"Alex, look! Make a wish!" Greg said, His voice full of awe.

Alex followed His gaze and indeed saw a blaze of fire travelling across the sky. He followed it as long as it was visible. And he did, of course, make a wish. And then silently thanked the mountain for showing him such beauty. 

They sat there for a while longer, Greg clearly waiting for something that Alex was not party to. The cold was beginning to seep into his body, and he might have closed his eyes again, just for a moment, and heard a deep voice rumble through him like an earthquake that said simply, "a prince must always be with his King," before all the cold seeped away, replaced only by warmth. Alex opened his eyes to see Greg cradling him in His arms, and Alex smiled. He'd done that thing where He'd grown larger, so Alex felt even smaller in His arms. 

"Come on, my boy, time to go home," Greg said as He stood up. 

"Yes, sir," Alex murmured, huddling into Greg's chest as he closed his eyes, drifting off to the motion of his King and master walking back down the mountain. 


End file.
